Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle, and more particularly, to a vehicle in which a motor is installed that assists an engine.
Description of the Related Art
In general, in a hybrid vehicle, an Idle Stop and Go (ISG) function may enhance the economic efficiency of fuel usage by repeating turning off and turning on operations of an engine. A vehicle having an ISG function has an effect that enhances fuel consumption by 5-15%.
A vehicle having an ISG function performs initial starting of an engine and converts from Idle Stop to Idle Go using an ISG motor that transfers power to a flywheel.
When initial starting of the engine or restarting of the engine according to conversion from Idle Stop to Idle Go is required, the ISG motor is driven with a battery current to return power to a flywheel, thereby starting the engine.
In a hybrid vehicle, a compressor is typically installed which is one component of an air conditioner that cools air within the vehicle. The compressor is driven with the battery current to compress a refrigerant.
However, in a conventional hybrid vehicle, because an ISG motor and a compressor are separately provided, there is a problem that the component number increases, a cost increases, and a weight of a power train increases.